


Candy Mouth

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark Sam, M/M, Murder, non con, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: Dean finally sees Sam for what he really is(Tiny dark poem about Sam revealing his true nature to Dean)





	Candy Mouth

Baby sweet candy mouth  
In your mind they say _I want lucky charms_  
Now they're kissing you  
And kissing you  
And there's blood everywhere  
Oh god she's dead  
She's dead  
And Sam's tongue is getting her blood in your mouth  
You can't get away  
You never knew how big his hands where  
Until he held your throat in his paws  
And your mouth in his jaws  
Can't close your eyes  
Pinned by the fire in his gaze  
His fingers get her blood all over your body  
You wonder when that little voice that used to whisper fears in your ear  
Became the monster in the night  
You know he burnt her  
How much blood was on his hands  
Before you came _Dad's on a hunting trip_  
_And he hasn't been home in a few days_  
When he strips you down to flesh and soul  
Your screams echo  
And you wonder how many times you pulled the trigger  
On the innocent  
Because he told you they where guilty


End file.
